New Dreams
by LilithBlack333
Summary: Sarah gave up on acting after her journey through the labyrinth, and put her thoughts and feelings into songs and singing. She got discovered and is now a rock star on tour.But what will happen when she sings a certain song on stage? on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Jim Henson does. Or did. I don't know.

"Thank you New York for coming tonight I hope you had a great time! Good night!" Sarah yelled as the audience cheered. She ran off stage and into her dressing room. Her manager, Alexander, the band, the rest of the people on tour with her were there waiting for her with flowers and such. They did this after every concert even though she had told them not to.

"You guys, I keep telling you that you don't have to do this." She said grabbing a bottled water.

"But we want to!" said Dave the bass player. "Plus, it's fun!"

As soon as everyone had settled down Sarah left telling them that she needed to use the restroom. Locking the door to her bathroom in her dressing room she went to the sink and turned the cold water on as far as it would go. She splashed some in her face. She stood there looking in the mirror hair dripping and make-up running down her cheeks. 'At least no one can tell I'm crying.' she thought wiping her ruined make-up off with a paper towel.

When she looked back into the mirror she was so shocked she almost fell. Looking back ate her was not her reflection but a big, orange, furry creature. Not believing her eyes she shut them shaking her head in hopes of convincing herself she had not seen what she thought she saw. She opened them again. The creature was gone. In its place was a fox with an eye patch. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't asleep. Sir Didymus was gone and now she saw Hoggle.

She sat down on the cold tile letting what she had just seen sink in. Her friends from the Labyrinth had just shown up in the mirror, which hadn't happened since five years ago when she had called them the first time. Did this mean they could come and see her now? She stood up and looked in the mirror. All three were there now. She decided to risk it.

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, I need you." She said. Instead of appearing beside her someone else took their place. The Goblin King. She screamed. He smiled at her then disappeared.

"Sarah?" Alexander asked banging on the door. "Are you okay kid? What happened?" he asked when they finally got the door open. They found her sitting on the floor starring up at the mirror in horror. "Sarah are you okay?" he asked again. Slowly she nodded and started to stand up. Alexander and Julia her voice coach helped her to the tour bus. They helped her to her bed guessing that sleep was the best thing for her. But she knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night. Once they had left and everything was quiet and all she could hear was the engine of the bus she got up and searched for a certain bag. She needed answers and she hoped that the things in this bag could give her them. She took the bag to her bed and pulled out a thin leather bound red book.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

She sighed. Stupid books wouldn't give her answers. She had looked through all the books she had found on goblins and fae. None said anything about what happened to those who beat the Labyrinth. She put the books back in their bag and stowed it away. She decided she had better sleep on it. She changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. She tried to go to sleep but something felt amiss. 'Oh shit!' she thought sitting up. 'I forgot to call Toby!'

She had been worried about leaving her brother at home. Sure her father and Karen would be there but they couldn't do much if something that concerned her trip to the Underground were to show up asking for her or Toby. (It had only happened once after her trip but it was better to be safe than sorry.) So she and Toby had arranged that she would call him after the last concert for the night. She checked her watch. It read 11:25 p.m. he would definitely be asleep. 'Oh well, I just call him first thing in the morning.' she thought letting herself drift to sleep.

She was in the crystal ballroom. 'Am I dreaming or did Jareth find another way to mess with my mind?' she thought as she searched for said king.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes_

_She wondered who all these people were. Were they nobility? Did they know Jareth?_

_There's such a fooled heat  
Beating so fast  
In search of new dreams  
A love that will last  
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love_

_God, why must it be this song? It had been stuck in her head the past few days and it was driving her bonkers._

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars  
I'll lay my love  
Between the stars_

_She froze and her heart skipped a beat as she saw him. He took her in his arms and started to dance without a word._

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill is gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love_

_He was leaning in closer. 'What's he doing?' she thought panicking. The clock chimed. _

She woke up. She hi the snooze on her alarm clock and sat up. She put on some slippers and hunted around for writing materials. She was going to get revenge on him for scarring the crap out of her. She sat down on her bed and started to write.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hated putting that song in because everyone else seems to use it but I needed to so this story will work. This whole story is focused on the music. I was very happy about all the reviews. I've never got so many nice ones. That's why I deleted all my old stories. This is my first in years. Thanks! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

"Well?" Sarah asked.

"This is amazing!" Alexander said falling into an armchair. They had made it to Philadelphia in a little over three hours. They were Sarah's private suite they had booked at the hotel. They would be staying for a few weeks so they could rest and get in contact with the record company.

He looked over the music and lyrics for "As the World Falls Down" again. "How did you come up with this so fast?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets. So when are we going to start practicing?"

"Tomorrow. Right now I want to get this to the band. I want you to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

Sarah flopped down on the bed. It felt good to lay down on a real bed.After staring at the celling for an hour she walked over to the vanity and sat down. She unpacked some of her things while thinking about the Goblin King would react to her using that song. She had used bits of some of his songs before bout only a line or two here and there. She went through some of the drawers looking at the stuff in there. (A/N: you know how hotels always stick free stuff where you won't see it, like in end table drawers and stuff.) She froze. In the top right hand drawer was a crystal. She stared at it contemplating what to do with it. 'What's it doing here?' she thought. 'Is it safe to touch?' Not knowing what else to do, she summoned all her courage and picked it up.

"Hello Sarah."said a voice from behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That stupid girl! Even some of the Goblins have figured it out' The Goblin King was pacing in his study. It was only an hour ago he had seen Sarah face to face for the first time in five years. Her scream was still fresh in his head. He cursed himself. He shouldn't have scared her so. Someone knock on his door."Enter." he said. A goblin opened the door timidly.

"Yer majesty…the girl..." he started.

That's all the further he got. The king had already vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Sarah."

She shivered. His voice sounded so cold. And to think she once fancied him being in love with her!

"What do you want?" she asked shakily.

"Oh now why so frightened?" he asked. She just stared at him. He sighed. "The reason I'm here is out of pure curiosity. I'm puzzled as to why you screamed when you saw me last night." He stood there waiting for her to respond.

She didn't answer right away. In fact, even she wasn't sure why she had been so afraid and was still.When they had last encountered hadn't she been furious? Then she remembered that she had been afraid that he would be angry with her. She had defeated him after all, he probably wanted revenge. Finally she answered "You scared me." For a second there was pain flashed in his eyes. Then they were back to their normal mask of arrogance.

"Why should I scare you? I can do you no harm.Or do you not remember your last words to me?" She shrugged. He sighed. "Well since you won't tell me I guess I'll have to find out for myself." He closed the distance between them leaving only a few inches. She gasped at his sudden closeness. He stood like that for a minute letting her calm down a bit. Then slowly so as not to frighten her even more he gently place a gloved hand on each side of her temple holding her face in his hands.

She was trying so hard not to lose what little strength she had left so she wouldn't collapse against him. She closed her eyes concentrating on the pieces of her one song Julia wanted her to work on.

'Good.' he thought. 'She relaxed a bit.' He closed his eyes and slowly prodded her thoughts and memories. He didn't stop to look at any of them until he found the one he wanted. It was from a couple days after she had defeated him. He smirked after looking at it. 'She's close but it's for a completely different reason.'he thought. He opened his eyes to have startling green ones starring back at him. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then she broke the silence.

"What did you just do?" she asked in a whisper.

Just then someone knocked at the door. Sarah stiffened at the sound. "Sarah?" it asked. It was Ethan. 'Not now.' she thought wearily. Ethan was a friend who wanted more than friendship. No matter how many times she rejected him he still thought he had a chance. Even though the Goblin King scared the crap out of her, the thought of dealing with Ethan right now gave her a headache.

"It seems you have some company," Jareth said. "In that case I bid you farewell. For now." Before she could tell him he could stay, he was gone. She sighed and braced herself. 'Time to deal with idiotic man number two.' She thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter posted today. That should keep you all happy for a while. I'm going to go work on chapter four after I finish checking my email. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chp Chp.4

Disclaimer: I'm not sure who owns the Labyrinth now but I know I don't.

Sarah opened the door. There stood Ethan with a bouquet of flowers. He had black spiky hair and gray eyes. He was dressed casually in a black t-shirt and jeans. A perfect boyfriend for a rock star right? All the tabloids thought so. And it didn't help that he was the bands lead guitarist.

"Hi Ethan." She said smiling at him.

"These are for you." He said handing her flowers.

"Thanks."

"I came over here to ask you something. But your beauty has stunned me into not remembering." He said walking towards the vanity.

'Oh brother.' She thought.

"I…" She heard a thump then Ethan mumbling obscenities. "What the hell is this thing?' he said picking the crystal up.

"A gift. From a friend." She said quickly.

"Who?" he asked.

"You don't know him."

"I thought you didn't have any guy friends."

"You're my friend and you're a guy." She retorted.

Ignoring her response he replied, "How'd you meet him?"

"He was the antagonist and I was the protagonist in a play I was in during high school." There that sounded convincing. Sort of.

"What's his name?"

She paused. "I told you, you don't know him."

"Try me."

She sighed. "His name is Jareth," she said quietly.

"Say that again? I couldn't hear you."

"Jareth!" she yelled at him. As the electricity in the air intensified she realized what she had done. 'Wonderful' she thought as a feeling of dread crept over her.

Jareth smiled as he watched Sarah avoiding saying his name in one of his crystals. He wondered what she thought would happen. That he would appear and take her away. It was ridiculous. When she finally said his name it surprised him as to the effect it had on him. He felt a pull to her and no doubt she probably felt something similar. He cursed silently and his grip on the crystal tightened so much it shattered in his hand doing him no harm. He sighed and walked over to his bed and threw himself upon it feeling a sudden weariness come over him. "Do you have any clue of what pain you cause me, my dear Sarah?" he whispered before falling asleep sprawled on his bed.

The electricity in the room was almost suffocating. Sarah's legs felt like gelatin and gave out from under her. Gasping for air she made her way over to the bed. Then as suddenly the atmosphere was back to normal allowing for Sarah to breathe normally.

"Sarah are you okay? What the heck just happened? One minute you're shouting at me then your coughing your lungs out. I thought you didn't have asthma."

"Didn't you feel that?" she replied.

"Feel what?"

"The atmosphere changed. It was like the air had been sucked from the room. How could you not feel that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sar, you've been acting kinda weird since after the show last night. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"No I'm fine really. I'm just tired. Jet lag you know." Which was a complete lie because they both knew that they hadn't even switched time zones yet.

"Okay, but you should get some rest." She gave up on trying to convince that she was fine upon seeing that he wasn't going to leave until she lied down.

About ten minutes after he left, Sarah found herself growing sleepy. Seeing as she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of the late night show, she figured a little nap before dinner couldn't hurt. Sighing into her pillow her last thought before falling into the land of dreams was of a certain King.

Wow it's done! Yay! Shorter than I wanted it to be but someone asked me to update. So this chapter is dedicated to Emi-chan3192. Thanks for getting my lazy butt in gear! R&R!


End file.
